Games of Love
by chrrypop
Summary: Slade assembles all the Titans enemies together for a big showdown. Robin learns a secret about Starfire that may change the way he feels for her. Special appearances by Titans East and Justice League.Pairings: RobStar,BBRae,WWBM,CyBee a lil Star and some
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Games and Questions

Jump City Park

It was another beautiful day in Jump City. The Titans were playing a game of football. The teams were Cyborg and Starfire against Robin and Beast Boy. Raven didn't play, but was sitting under a tree watching and reading a book. So far the score was tied with7-7.

"Ok, Star, we can beat these clowns. Just remember the plan." said Cyborg.

" Yes, friend Cyborg, we shall beat these 'clowns'. Starfire said with a huge smile on her face.

"Dude, come on so we can beat you guys." said Beast Boy impatiently.

" Let's win this." Cyborg said to Starfire with a smirk.

Cyborg stepped back and threw the ball as far as he could while Starfire went to catch it. Robin saw this and went to catch the ball, but Starfire caught it first. She started running to make the touchdown with Robin right behind her.

"Come on Star!' Cyborg yelled while he had Beast Boy pinned down.

Just as she was about to make the touchdown Robin tripped and started to tumble down the hill they were on with Starfire with him. They rolled down the hill and fell into a ditch.

" Sorry, Star, are you okay?" asked Robin with concern. Just then he realized he was on top of her and was staring into her eyes. 'Wow, her eyes are so beautiful' he thought to himself as he stared at her intently.

" Uh...Robin are you okay?" Starfire asked Robin blushing. But all she could do was stare back.

"Stop making googley eyes with each other and come on you two lovebirds!" said Beast Boy," I'm hungry."

Robin ans Starfire got up blushing three shades of red and followed after their friends to the T-Car to get something to eat.

Later back at the tower everyone went their seperate ways to do their own thing. Raven and Starfire went to Raven's room, Beast Boy went to watch some movie about aliens and robots, and Robin and Cyborg went to the gym.

" So...you like Star, huh?" asked Cyborg while he was lifting weights.

"What?" asked Robin while he was punching the punching bag.

"You heard me." said Cyborg as he put the weights up and sat up to face Robin.

" I don't know what you're talking about, me and Starfire are just friends." Rodin stated.

" Yeah, whatever man, I saw the way you were staring at her today and any other day actually." he said with a smile on his face.

" Listen, me and Star are just friends and nothing else, OK?" Robin said as he stopped punching to look at Robin.

"Ok." was all Cyborg said as he walked out of the room.

Back in Raven's room Starfire was sitting on the bed thinking while Raven was meditating. " Raven?" said Starfire wanting to get Raven's attention.

"Hmm?" answered Raven.

" Do you think Robin likes me?" asked Starfire with her eyes glued on Raven waiting for an answer. Raven sopped meditating and walked over to Starfire and sat beside her on the bed. " Do you mean as a friend or something more?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

" As something more." Starfire said still looking at her friend.

" Yes." she simply replied.

" Really? How do you know?" Starfire asked with a smile on her face.

" Well, he always gets angry in a battle when you get hurt and he stares at you all the time like he was today in the park." Raven replied just as there was a knock on the door.

Rae, Star, are you guys in their?" It was Beast Boy. " It's movie time. Hurry up?"

" We're coming. And don't rush me!" Raven said angrily. She rolled her eyes. looked at Starfire, and said," We better go before he throws a fit?"

Well that's the end of Ch.1. Hoped you liked it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Movie Time

Down in the living room the Titans were sitting on the couch waiting for Beast Boy to put the DVD in. Raven was on the left end with Starfire next to her, then Robin, then Cyborg.

" Hurry up, BB, before we're all old!" said Cyborg impatiently.

" Alright, alright I'm coming!" yelled Beast Boy annoyed." And now for the moment you've all been waiting for...drumroll please!"

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a drumroll excitedly.

" Scream and Scream Again 2!" said Beast Boy excitedly." It just came out! This movie is so scary it will make you piss your pants!" he said and started to jump up and down.

" Oh boy, so exciting." replied Raven in her usual monotone voice, rolling her eyes.

" Please, friends, must we watch such scary movies?" asked Starfire who was already grabbing onto Robin. Robin blushed.

" Uh, don't worry Star it's just a movie." he said trying to reassure her.

" Ok, guys lets get this movie started!" exclaimed Beast Boy." Did you get the popcorn, Cy?"

" Yeah, dude it's right here." said Cyborg withthe bowl already on his lap. Beast Boy took his seat next to Cyborg and pushed the play button on the remote.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg in unison after the movie was over. They looked over at Robin and Starfire who were already asleep. Starfire had her head resting on Robin's shoulder and Robin had his head laying on top of hers with his arm around her shoulder. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and smiled. Raven saw the smile, called them idiots, and left to her room.

" Aw, look at those two lovebirds!" Beast Boy said loudly and laughed. Robin woke up startled and saw them looking at him with huge smiles on their faces. He looked over and saw Starfire sleeping on his shoulder and saw his arm around her and blushed.

" You make such a cute couple!" laughed Cyborg.

" Yeah, this is a real Kodak moment, let me go get my camera." said Beast Boy and ran off.

" Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree..." started Cyborg before Robin cut him off.

" SHUT UP!" he yelled. Starfire woke up.

" What's all the yelling about friends?" asked Starfire sleepily.

" Oh, we were just talking about you and Robin." said Cyborg.

" About me and Robin? Why?" she asked and looked at Robin.

" Don't listen to him he's just being stupid." answered Robin still blushing.

" Why are you blushing, friend Robin?" asked Starfire suspiciously. Robin blushed more.

" Uh, no reason." he said and did a fake yawn." Well, I'm just gonna go to bed now! Night!" he said and ran off towards his room.

" Good night, friend Robin!" Starfire yelled after him. Now it was just Cyborg and Starfire left. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

" So, do you like Robin?" he asked and sat down beside her. She blushed.

" Yes, of course, he's my best friend!" she replied.

" That's not what I meant." he stated." So what exactly do you guys do when you're all alone in his room every Friday night?"

" Nothing, we just watch movies!" she replied.

" Uh, huh, of course you do." he said and leaned in closer." Have you two ever done anything else, like kiss or maybe you went to the next level."

" What do you mean 'next level'?" she asked with a confused look.

" You know like getting laid, hooking up, stuff like that." he said. She had a confused look on her face so he told her to go ask Robin what it meant. So she got up and headed towards Robin's room to ask him. As she walked away Cyborg had a smile on his face and thought to himself ' This is going to be so funny'. Cyborg stood up and walked to his room.

Well. that's the end of that chapter. Make sure you guys review so I know if it's good or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wanting You

Starfire knocked on Robin's door anxiously, but there was no answer. " Robin, are you in there?" she asked and waited for a reply. Finally, he answered the door and saw her standing there smiling at him.

" What is it, Star?" he asked.

" I wish to come in and ask you a question." she said still smiling at him.

" Sure, Star come in." he moved aside to let her pass. As soon as she was in he asked," What did you want to ask me?"

" What does it mean to 'get laid' or hook up'?" she asked. As soon as she said this his eyes got all big. " What did she just say? Maybe I didn't hear her right' he thought.

" What?" was all he could get out.

" Well, Cyborg told me I should ask you and you could tell me what it meant." she said. ' Oh so it was Cyborg who put her up to this. Note to self remind me to kill Cyborg later' he thought to himself again.

" Uh, well it means to , uh..." he started but stopped because he didn't know how to anwer her. ' I could show her what it means.' he thought.' No,no,no he couldn't do that. Well, at least not yet anyways. He just wasn't ready.'

" Does it mean to lay down?" she asked and tilted her head to the side. ' She was so cute when she did that' he said to himself.

" No, Star." he laughed." It's when two people get together and...well," he didn't know what to say, he certainly didn't just want to come out and say it's when two people have sex.

" Do you mean like what me and you do every Friday night?" she asked confused.

" Huh?" he asked startled and not knowing what she was talking about.

" You know, when we watch movies and stuff." she said.

" Do you know how babies are made?" he asked her all of a sudden hoping now she would understand what it meant.

" Yes." she simply said.

" Well, that's what it means." he said pleased with himself.

" Oh, so it is when you make babies together?" she was still a little confused.

" No, not all the time." he said.

" Oh, so it is when you have sex!" she said a little louder." Oh, thank you for your help, friend Robin." she said and walked out the door.

" No problem!" he choked out amazed she knew what it was. Maybe he should've just came out and said that to begin with so he wouldn't of had to talk to her that long about it. When she was gone he let out the air he was holding inside him for that long time. ' What an awkward moment' he thought to himself.

As Starfire headed to her room she thought of how stupid she had been back there. Robin probably thought she was an idiot for not knowing what it meant. She didn't know Earthlings had different names for it. She should've told Robin right then how she felt about him. But she couldn't. It would've been too embarrassing, especially if he didn't feel the same way about her. But, Raven did say that he did. Maybe she was right. She would go back right now and tell him.

She started to turn around but before she could she heard the doorbell ring. ' Oh well, she would have to tell him some other time' she thought as she got into the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor. ' Who could be visiting at this time of the night' she thought as she stepped out of the elavator and opened the door. She was surprised at who she saw standing onthe Titans' doorstep.

I bet you're wondering who's at the door huh. Well, i guess you're just gonna have to keep reading to find out!


End file.
